


Eros

by rightonthelimit



Series: BruDick Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Content, hints at underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a headcanon that Bruce has a huge oral fixation.

**A/N:** Because I have a headcanon that Bruce has a huge oral fixation.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** PWP.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content, anal, oral, rimming, hints at underage

**Eros**

It's nights like these that makes Dick tremble and sob, waves of unrelenting pleasure hitting his quivering body in ways he had always deemed impossible.

Most of his weight was placed on his shoulders, his lower body up in the air, his little toes curled and his legs spread as wide as they would go. In between them his lover was positioned confidently in the best way he could be.

Dick sucked in a deep breath and whined when Bruce licked his hole, wet and dirty, and Dick was flushed from his hairline to his shoulders.

These nights, when Bruce took the time for him to lick him open and draw sounds from Dick's mouth of which the boy wasn't aware that he was making them, were the nights that Dick cherished even if he could not bring himself to say it out loud.

If he hadn't been an acrobat and if he hadn't been trained by the Batman himself he wouldn't have been able to keep this position up long. Sometimes he was on all fours with his ass in the air and his face in the pillow, sometimes he just had his legs over Bruce's shoulders as Bruce ate him out.

Dick was flexible, more flexible than others, and Bruce enjoyed putting that to good use both in- and outside the bedroom.

'Oh God,' he murmured nonsensically, ' _Bruce.'_

He could chant his lover's name endlessly, like a prayer, a mantra that kept him safe and brought him pleasure and safety. They weren't heroes in this room, they weren't plagued by Bruce's guilt over their age difference. They were just two human beings, lost in each other, drawn together by the love and lust they felt for each other.

Bruce's blue eyes glimmered ominously in the dark and Bruce lazily fisted Dick's cock, up and down, up and down, while his tongue kept prying into Dick's entrance, making him tremble and babble nonsense, feeling so open and naked.

Dick wouldn't orgasm, not yet. He was close though.

Bruce finally pulled away from Dick's entrance, letting his body down a bit, until Dick's bottom was resting in his lap, his lips on the boy's thighs. Worshipping him, because Bruce adored Dick, and always would.

Dick wanted to return the pleasure. He wanted to get on his knees and suck Bruce, do whatever Bruce would desire of him but Bruce rarely let him. These nights were for Dick, he'd say, these nights were an apology and a love confession altogether. An apology for the life they lived, a confession for all the love he felt for the younger boy.

'Please –'

Dick didn't even have to finish his plea, Bruce always knew what he wanted and more than happily always provided. He leaned down and kissed Dick, and Dick tasted himself but above all _Bruce_ on his lips, his legs wrapping around Bruce's waist in silent encouragement.

These were the nights that Dick lived for, and always would.

 


End file.
